mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat in other media/Television
This is a list of TV series, where they do parodies or references to characters, story and more about the ''Mortal Kombat'' series. Television 'Ninja Hattori Series' *In an episode of Ninja Hattori, Hattori learns the very fast ninja technique and pasts Kenichi's mom spinning her similar to Kabal's Raging Flash move. 'Teen Titans Go!' *In the episode "Legs", Raven fought Jinx using Liu Kang's Bicycle Kick. 'Pokémon Series' *In the 50th episode of Pokémon Black and White, Pikachu tackles Emolga and knocks Emolga into the wall similar to Raiden's Torpedo. *In the movie Magearna and the Mechanical Marvel, Magearna's soul was taken by Alva and the soul was in a ball like Cyber Sub-Zero's Ice Ball. 'The Powerpuff Girls' *In the 7th episode of the remake of The Powerpuff Girls, the Mayor brings a villain to him with his headband while saying "Get over here!". The blades of Bianca looked like Baraka's Blades. 'Malcolm in the Middle' *In the episode "Francis Escapes", Reese mentions the fact that nobody believes that he beat the secret level of Mortal Kombat, to which Hal responds "Because that's just ridiculous; no-one beats Sub-Zero."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owsxzKb3Nus Malcolm in the Middle Mortal Kombat scene *In the episode "New Neighbors", Dewey holds in his hands a magazine with the Dragon symbol on the back of it. See Image Reference 'Robot Chicken' *In a short, Johnny Cage and Kano started to fight in which Kano rips the heart out of Cage's chest. Cage was transplanted the heart and has a slow recovery, when he eventually makes a full recovery, a group of people greet him with a large blanket that says "Welcome back, Johnny Cage." Kano receives it kindly and... he rips the heart out again. See Image Reference *Joey Fatone of NSYNC is trying to be a martial arts master and avenge the death of his fellow singers. The first person he battles is Scorpion, and while battling, Scorpion uses his signature spear and rips off his head. Sub-Zero and Smoke also make appearances within the same skit, who also both proceed to slaughter Joey with their signature moves (except Smoke, who burns Joey in a Flamethrower move like the one that Sektor uses). See Image Reference *In a short, Smoke and Sub-Zero are fighting, then Smoke rips out Sub-Zero's heart, (while having his heart in his hand) he kicks Sub-Zero, drops the heart on the floor and hits it with a hockey stick. See Image Reference *A parody of Mortal Kombat in a workplace, called Office Kombat, appeared in one of the episodes. See Image Reference *In a Christmas-themed episode, Kano takes care of Johnny Cage's family for Christmas after the former killed the latter. It turns out Kano didn't actually kill Johnny but saved his life by pulling out his appendix, and Johnny ran off to a tropical paradise to hang out with beautiful women. *In a short, Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion, then the announcer says "Kiss Him!", leaving Sub-Zero confused. *In a short, the announcer says "Mortal Stop That!!", when the battle begins though, Scorpion and Sub-Zero engage in a slap fight. 'Drawn Together' Scorpion has a cameo in the Season 2 opener of the Comedy Central show, Drawn Together as one of the new potential housemates the other characters consider. After questioned as to his special move, he impales Xandir (who is a parody of Link from The Legend of Zelda series) with his Spear, saying "Get over here!". He then performs a Spine-Rip Fatality on him. Then Xandir resurrects himself with his extra lives and demonstrates his reach-around special move. It should be noted, however, that the Spine-Rip Fatality is normally performed by Scorpion's main enemy, the original Sub-Zero. See Image Reference 'Futurama' *In the episode "The Series Has Landed", there appears to be an arcade game very similar to Mortal Kombat by the name of Mortal Kooperation. See Image Reference *In the Direct-to-DVD film The Beast with a Billion Backs, Fry plays an arcade game that is called Normal Kombat. This could also be a MK reference (however the fighters were kissing, so it is most likely not). 'The Simpsons' In the episode "Marge Be Not Proud", where Bart steals a game called Bonestorm. There's a fighter similar to Liu Kang and another to Goro. See Image Reference In the episode "The Winter of Our Monetized Content", took place in the Mortal Kombat: Live Online, where Homer and Bart is preparing to fight each other. 'South Park' Goro appears in South Park's Trilogy episode "Imaginationland". 'The Boondocks' *In the episode "Attack of the Killer Kung-Fu Wolf Bitch", Grandad finds a woman named Luna (voiced by Aisha Tyler), through an online dating service. She was a master of White Lotus Kung-Fu, and in a flashback, it shows her in one on one deathmatches and ends up tearing out her opponent's heart, similar to Kano's Heart Rip Fatality. **When Luna is telling her story, a fictional martial arts tournament referred to as the "Kumite" (which greatly parallels [[Shang Tsung's Island|''Mortal Kombat's island setting]]) is shown. **During certain fight sequences, the phrasing of the series's trademark terms "Fatality", "Flawless Victory", and "Finish Him!" can be heard. **Additionally, in all of these fight sequences, a character who looks very similar to Shang Tsung is heard declaring the victor after the fight sequence is finished. 'E.R. A child plays Mortal Kombat on the Sega Genesis console. '''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends In the episode "Affair Weather Friends" where Bloo leaves with a rich kid, the kid plays with Bloo secretly (assuming an infidelity in friendship) and the boy millionaire suggests Bloo playing a video game called Immortal Wombat. 'True Jackson, VP' In an episode, Ryan says to Lulu that he has the top score on Wombat Kombat. 'ReBoot' In the episode "Game Over", there is a Mortal Kombat-esque game called Gods, Mortals, and Demons, in which the character Enzo Matrix reboots as a character similar to Scorpion. The music played while selecting opponents is also based off of the Mortal Kombat theme from the movies. See Image Reference 'The Cleveland Show' In the episode "Another Bad Thanksgiving" of The Cleveland Show, Cleveland (dressed as Scorpion) uses a Fatality on his sister-in-law (who is dressed as Mileena). See Image Reference 'The IT Crowd' On the second season DVD, the episode selection menu parodies the first Mortal Kombat character selection screen, with similar sounding music and digitized sprites. 'Professional Wrestling' *Sub-Zero inspired the professional wrestling character known as Glacier in World Championship Wrestling. Ray Lloyd, a regional Karate champion, played the role for several years. Glacier's entrance theme is similar to the theme from the Mortal Kombat films. See Image Reference *The wrestler Human Tornado uses a move he calls the Liu Kang Kick in homage to the character. See Image Reference *On October 31, 2011, the Diva Wrestler (and a geek herself) AJ Lee appeared dressed as Kitana in MK 2011 without her mask in the Halloween Diva Royal Rumble. See Image Reference *In the commercial for the TNA Impact video game, Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon can be seen in the store that Kurt Angle and AJ Styles are fighting in. *TNA Bound for Glory 2006 was sponsored by Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, pictures of the game logo can be seen around the ring during the event. *In the 12th episode of The Edge and Christian Show, Christian and the New Day have a Kazoo vs. Trombone battle. It ends like a Mortal Kombat fight with the words "Finish Him!!" being said and shown on the screen. *The #269 episode of SmackDown was sponsored by Mortal Kombat: Deception. See Image Reference *Ronda Rousey dressed as Sonya Blade in the Elimination Chamber 2019 pay-per-view. See Image Reference *Zelina Vega dressed as Sindel in the Royal Rumble 2020 pay-per-view. 'The Batman' In an episode from the fifth season of the show, the character Dick Grayson is shown playing a fighting game clearly based on Mortal Kombat, complete with gory death traps in the arenas. 'Regular Show' In the episode "Really Real Wrestling", one wrestler named Four-Armageddon bares a resemblance to Goro. The name could also be a reference. 'Nikita' In one episode, two men are seen playing Mortal Kombat (2011).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvEA422IgNs&feature=feedlik Mortal Kombat (2011) in Nikita 'The Daily Show' In an episode of The Daily Show, Jon Stewart talks about violence in games. He calls it "Moral Kombat", and then shows features of the ruthlessness from Mortal Kombat (2011) in which he shows Noob Saibot's X-Ray (only the part where he punches in their face) on Sonya that somehow astonishes Jon Stewart who pretends to be shocked. Then he shows Noob Saibot's Make A Wish Fatality which he calls "remarkable" because of the extreme violence. It also shocks the audience. 'The Fairly OddParents' An episode shows an arcade machine on Mark Chang's ship named Death Kombat, which is most likely a parody of Mortal Kombat. 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' In the season 4 episode "A New Man", the character Anya is shown reading a comic book with an advertisement on the back splash for Mortal Monday. 'Mad' In the "Real Veal" segment in "Real Veal/Celebrity Wife Swamp", Bumblebee from Transformers finished Real Veal in Sektor's "Fatality" style. 'Cow and Chicken' In the episode "Chicken's First Kiss/Squirt the Daisies" of Cow and Chicken, Chicken is playing the game Immortal Wombat on an arcade machine. 'Breadwinners' In the episode "Introducktions", when the Bread Maker finished his fight with Lava Mole, he does a "Bread-Tality". 'Family Matters' In the episode "Scammed", the Winslows are seen playing a game very similar to Mortal Kombat called Grandma Ninja (even Steve Urkel is featured as a character on the game). 'Legends of Tomorrow' In the episode "Return of the Mack", Zari can be seen playing Mortal Kombat when Amaya enters Zari's room on the Waverider to talk to her. 'Kit Stupid Show' In Episode 18 of Season 6 in the sketch "What if celebrities were featured in video games?", Russian boxer Nikolai Valuev on the Arena stage was fighting Scorpion. The boxer performed Shoryuken on Scorpion and finished him off by choking. Later Valuev choked Shao Kahn, said to audience "Good night, boys and girls", the "Babality" jingle can be heard and finally he ventriloquized "Get over here!" and "Fight, Fight!", while moving Scorpion and Shao Kahn's corpses. 'Adventure Time' In Episode 14 of Adventure Time Season 9, Finn and Fern fighting each other over Jake. When Finn says Finality, the weed whacker function activates and says Fatality, and Fern is torn to shreds. The Amazing World of Gumball Gumball shared Liu Kang's Bicycle Kicks across the screen and shouts "Gumball Wins, Fatality". Image Reference Deweymk.png|Dewey holds a magazine with the MK logo in Malcolm in the Middle. Robocage.png|Kano against Johnny Cage in Robot Chicken. Joeyfatone_mkninjas.png|Joey Fatone (NSYNC) vs. MK Ninjas. Smoke_subzero_chickenrobot.jpg|Smoke vs. Sub-Zero in Robot Chicken. Mk_officekombat_rc.jpg|Office Kombat, a Mortal Kombat parody in Robot Chicken. Scorpdrawtog.png|Scorpion appears in Drawn Together. Mortal-kooperation.jpg|A Mortal Kombat parody in Futurama. Bonestorm_mk_thesimpsons.jpg|Two screenshots from the game Bonestorm in The Simpsons. Gmeovr1568r.jpg|Enzo Matrix as a Scorpion-esque character in ReBoot. Mk theclevelandshow.jpg|Janet dressed as Mileena versing Cleveland dressed as Scorpion. Glacier.jpg|The wrestler Glacier is based on Sub-Zero. Human_Tornado.jpg|The wrestler Human Tornado who used the Liu Kang Kick. Aj_kitana.jpg|AJ as Kitana in the WWE Diva Royal Rumble Match. AJ Lee as Kitana.png|AJ Lee dressed as Kitana. Bandicam_2016-11-05_12-18-21-789.jpg|''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' being one of the 3 sponsors of the #269 episode of SmackDown. bandicam 2017-10-21 15-28-35-430.jpg|From the opening video of TNA Bound For Glory 2006. bandicam 2017-10-21 15-44-46-021.jpg|''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' on the ring at TNA Bound For Glory 2006. bandicam 2018-03-25 14-43-30-783.jpg|From The Boondocks. valuev in mortal kombat.png|Nikolai Valuev's appearence in Kit Stupid Show ronda ec 2019.jpg|Ronda dressed as Sonya. References Category:Media Category:Content